Antes del adiós final
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Un lugar al que no sabe cómo ha llegado. La nostalgia le invade, al igual que una sensación incómoda que no se esfuma. Reacciones que no esperaba, personas de cuya existencia apenas se entera. Pero en medio de todo eso, no puede evitar sentir calidez ánimo y consuelo para continuar, cuando recibe unas palmadas amigables en su hombro y escucha las palabras más alentadoras del mundo.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada es del tumblr de Petra Ral.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas, la redacción, las traducciones, los personajes originales, y todo aquello que Isayama-san y Sawano-san no hayan creado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_~Antes del adiós final~_

~.~*~.~

«No puedo mirar atrás

Ellos no regresarán […]

Himno a los héroes renuentes

Oh, denme su fuerza

Nuestra vida es tan fugaz

Himno a los héroes renuentes

Quiero ser valiente como ustedes

Desde mi corazón.»*

.

—The reluctant heroes, Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki No Kyojin OST

*Traducción/adptación hecha por la autora.

.

~.~*~.~

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Ni él mismo podía responderlo con certeza.

Solo supo, de un momento a otro, que se hallaba en aquel lugar. Como cuando dormimos, y nos damos cuenta de que estamos soñando, sin poder decir exactamente cuándo comenzó ese sueño.

Intentó hacer memoria, para recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero su mente parecía estar adormilada, velados sus recuerdos por la niebla, volviéndose parcialmente invisibles.

Una imagen vino de repente a su mente, en donde podía ver el claro de un bosque. También, si hacía mayor esfuerzo, le parecía ver que miraba hacia el cielo y luego todo se volvía negro, pero no estaba seguro.

Prefirió echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Como si el mundo comenzara a ser creado de nuevo, a su alrededor comenzó a ver cómo las formas cobraban sentido. Vio árboles, imponentes y fieros, elevándose alto y más alto a su espalda, como míticos guardianes encargados de custodiar la entrada a aquel nuevo mundo, tan diferente al suyo. El sonido comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, poco a poco, como al salir progresivamente de una cueva al exterior. Escuchó aves trinando, libremente, alegremente, como dándole la bienvenida. Una de ellas pasó frente a él, admirándolo con sus brillantes plumas negras y pecho ambarino. El sonido de la brisa corriendo detrás de sus oídos, como si corriera, distrajo su atención, y aquel turpial se perdió en el vasto cielo.

Comenzó a sentir como si despertara, y su mente empezó a tomar más claridad. Pero seguía sin recordar cómo había llegado allí, o qué había estado haciendo antes.

Vio hacia el suelo, moviéndose vertiginosamente a sus pies. Entonces sí estaba corriendo… pero no era él quien corría. Unas firmes patas se elevaban desde el suelo, sin dejar de moverse veloces, haciendo que sus cascos golpearan con fuerza la tierra y tronaran estrepitosamente. Las patas se unían a un cuerpo de pelaje marrón, con largo cuello cubierto de pelo negro azabache. Estaba montado sobre un caballo, controlándole sin estar muy seguro cómo lo hacía.

Las olas de humo se desvanecieron de su mente, permitiéndole a nuevo recuerdo asaltar su mente, aun inconexo con el anterior y sus dudas sobre porqué estaba allí. Se veía a sí mismo, corriendo como si huyera, sobre ese mismo caballo en el espeso bosque. Pero no estaba solo, veía más gente con él. Un hombre joven de tez media, uno de cabello rubio, uno de aparente más edad y cabello tornándose cenizo, y una joven de cabello similar al color de una zanahoria. Ahora comenzaba a entender. La misión para la que había salido, acababa de terminar. Regresaba a casa.

Alzó la vista de nuevo al frente, desvaneciendo el recuerdo, y se vio encerrado en un grupo de jinetes. Le tomó unos momentos distinguir de quienes se trataban. Aquellos soldados formaban parte del Escuadrón Especial, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Vio a sus miembros, tomando lugar al frente, atrás, a la derecha, y a la izquierda. Aunque esta vez, no muy seguro del porqué, parecía que el nuevo grupo estaba incompleto

Sin saber el motivo, sintió que aquello estaba errado, que así no deberían ser las cosas. Que algo, que no sabía qué era o porqué, le incomodaba. Una amarga sensación de "algo no está bien aquí". Pero no le dio importancia, el verlos a su lado, riendo, haciéndose bromas una al otro, regañándose por el comportamiento inadecuado en las tierras del exterior; inexplicablemente le llenó de felicidad. Y a la vez, de una honda nostalgia que le humedecía los ojos y se profundizaba en su corazón a medida que intentaba encontrar eso que parecía desencajar.

Una exclamación, un llamado de atención, una orden de avanzar, y exclamaciones de júbilo, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Las murallas se avistaban al frente, faltaba nada para llegar a casa y encontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Sonrió levemente. Habían logrado regresar a salvo. El pensamiento vino de la nada, simplemente apareció en su mente.

Vio detrás de él a los reclutas de la 104, charlando animadamente. Un chico alto, rubio y fornido, conversaba tímidamente con una chica de cabello de tono similar, estatura pequeña y vivos ojos azules. Cerca de ella, la seguía una joven alta y piel como la canela. A cambio de su amiga, estaba callada, de igual manera que un chico de cabello castaño y contextura delgada que corría junto al grupo. Más atrás se podía ver a un chico de cabello negro y pecas repartidas en su rostro tímido y juvenil, hablando con un chico de la misma edad, cabello castaño en corte al estilo militar, y que apenas le prestaba atención a su compañero porque no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a una muchacha de cabello negro y mirada indescifrable que iba corriendo más adelante. La fila de soldados a caballo seguía extendiéndose atrás, siguiendo a una muchacha bastante joven y menuda, con su cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, hablando con un muchacho rubio de contextura fuerte. Al lado de ellos, sumergidos en su propio mundo, se hallaban hablando animadamente un joven fornido, de mediana estatura, piel canela y ojos oliva; y una muchacha de más o menos su misma edad, también de mediana estatura, cabello rojizo claro, y mejillas llenas coronadas por un pequeño grupo de pequitas que junto a su rostro redondeado le otorgaban un aspecto divertido e infantil. Más soldados se divisaban, como una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas; un joven de cabello oscuro cortado alrededor de su cabeza y rasgos que lo diferenciaban bastante del resto; una chica de mediana estatura y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, flequillo demasiado largo para una soldado, y que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para comerse una hogaza de pan mientras cabalgaba. Hasta ahí era que podía reconocer con exactitud los rostros, los de los demás, sí los había visto, pero no era capaz de darles un nombre para que la imagen se completara.

Pero, lo que sí notó, en todos y cada uno de esos rostros, conocidos y desconocidos, era la felicidad reflejado en ellos. De hecho, parecían tan felices, que le era imposible imaginarlos más felices aun. Era como un ambiente de ensueño…

Sonrió modestamente cuando algunos de aquellos soldados le regalaron una sonrisa amistosa al percatarse de su mirada exploradora, y de nuevo, ese sentimiento de incomodidad opacó la calidez que momentáneamente había sentido en su corazón.

No volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y clavó la mirada en una dirección que le permitía ver más las riendas que sostenía entre sus manos que el paisaje que se presentaba a su alrededor.

Estuvo corriendo de esa manera por un espacio de tiempo indefinido. Pudieron haber sido minutos, o incluso más de una hora, pero si había sido de una u otra manera, lo desconocía. Su mente lo mantuvo ocupado.

Debería sentirse feliz también, y en el fondo así era. Pero cuando intentaba encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, como cuándo habían salido de las murallas, porqué y que habían estado haciendo afuera, una enorme laguna mental no le permitía acceder a esas respuestas. Como una puerta de cristal, o una simple reja, que aunque es delgada, no te permite alcanzar lo que está al frente.

¿Y qué era _eso_ que estaba al frente?

Sentía que era importante… pero que a la vez le era mejor no saberlo. La mente y el corazón son dos entidades separadas, y aunque en la mente se refleje lo que está en el corazón, el corazón no retiene lo que está en la mente, como los recuerdos, por ejemplo. Y en ese momento, existía una puerta de cristal entre su mente y su corazón que le impedía al último saber qué era eso que no encajaba.

Fue esta vez el atronador sonido de campanas balanceándose como péndulos lo que sacó su mente semi-adormilada de sus cavilaciones. Vio la puerta, pesada y alta, alzarse para permitirles el paso al interior de las murallas. Vio los enormes troncos desprender trozos enorme de tierra como si fueran raíces que se arrancan, velando un poco la vista al interior.

La tierra dejó de caer, y pudo notar como las calles se despejaban de gente con la ayuda de soldados con uniformes similares al suyo, para permitirles el paso.

Por algún motivo esperaba que las personas se mostraran hostiles hacia ellos. Por algún motivo esperaba que comentarios despectivos comenzaran a escucharse, que miradas desesperadas los recorrieran en búsqueda de algo perpetuamente perdido, pero no fue así.

La visión interior al entrar en la seguridad de las murallas fue muy diferente. Las campanas seguían repiqueteando alegremente, como dándoles la bienvenida. Las personas se acercaron a ellos, sin oprimir el paso, con la emoción brillando en sus rostros. Y, de repente, una lluvia de pétalos de rosas cayó sobre ellos, perfumando el aire, saludándolos con regocijo. Pañuelos blancos como la nieve se agitaron en las ventanas, banderas ondearon con las Alas de la Libertad, coronas de flores cayeron desde los cielos uniéndose a las rosas que aun no dejaban de llover; y palabras de bienvenida, saludos, y vítores resonaron por todo el lugar, casi superando el tañir de las campanas.

"¡Los héroes han regresado!" se escuchaba por doquier. Niños se acercaron vigilados de cerca por sus madres a la procesión que se ha ralentizado en orden de no atropellar a nadie con los caballos y poder saludar a los soldados con calma. Algunas jóvenes señoritas sonrieron abiertamente ante los reclutas, y les entregaron pañuelos donde un lugar de reunión se escondía en un papel, método usado por aquellas que esperaban encontrar un esposo. También había gente que se acercaba y saludaba, otorgando estrechones de manos, expresando su admiración y orgullo, dando coronas de flores a los líderes de los héroes, besando en la frente a los hijos con quienes se reencontraban.

Y Eren, todavía admirado por el escenario tan distinto al que esperaba, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo y que su corazón saltara de la emoción. Una corona de flores cayó sobre él, y cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que había sido la chica silenciosa de cabello negro quien se la había lanzado y quien le sonrió quedamente, para luego volver la vista al frente.

"Héroe" decía la consigna que en letras doradas se ha transcrito en el listón blanco que encerraba las flores en un lazo.

La procesión siguió avanzando, y Eren comenzó a olvidarse de aquella sensación que no dejaba de molestarle. Lo que veían sus ojos era demasiado alegre, bullicioso, feliz, como para preocuparse de cosas que solo le hacían sentir un profundo vacío, desolación y nostalgia.

—¡Cuidado Zoe! —escuchó a una voz masculina y gruesa pocos metros frente a él. Se trataba del Comandante en Jefe, Irving Smith.

La aludida, una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos sostenidos firmemente a su cabeza con listones de goma, detuvo su caballo, y aterrada descubrió que muy cerca de sí estaba un niño pequeño aparentemente perdido.

—¡Hola, pequeño! —saludó alegremente la mujer desde su caballo, y estaba a punto de bajarse, cuando el hombre que la había llamado por su nombre le hizo señas indicándole que no era necesario.

Eren escuchó el clásico sonido de las espuelas cuando alguien se baja de su caballo. Y al alzar la vista al frente, notó cómo, la persona que en aquella formación había estado siempre al frente, se bajaba.

A diferencia del resto, no sonreía como los demás con las exclamaciones de victoria. De hecho su mirada era rígida, dura. Se aproximó hasta donde estaba el niño que su compañera por poco atropella, y esperó a que lo reconociera.

Es cuando Eren se dio cuenta, de lo enormemente parecido que el niño era a él. Cabello azabache, grandes ojos grises que guardaban una mirada traviesa y rebelde, pero que igualmente era la de un niño no mayor de tres años de edad, inocente y feliz.

—¡Papi! —exclamó con honda emoción el infante, abrazándose a las piernas del hombre que se bajó del caballo; y con los ojitos brillando de emoción, se dispuso a alzar los brazos al aire y abriendo y cerrando las manos pidiendo ser cargado. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, el hombre se inclinó, y lo alzó para abrazarlo y dejarse abrazar por él. O hacer el intento, porque el niño ni bien se hubo sentido seguro en brazos de su padre, comenzó a tirarle del cabello.

Eren escuchó algunas risas provenientes del resto de la formación en la que se encuentra. También percibe suspiros bajos que decían cosas como "que liiiindo" estirando las sílabas como si fueran goma de mascar, y otra serie de suspiros que parecían de decepción.

—A este paso el Capitán se quedará calvo._ —_Rió alguien.

—Quien pensaría que alguien tan amargado como tú terminaría con hijos y todo~ —escuchó burlarse a la mujer llamada Hanji, montada en su caballo, tomando las riendas del caballo que se había quedado sin jinete.

—El mismo que nunca pensó que Irving se fijaría en un bicho raro como tú—. Contraatacó él con seriedad, para subirse de nuevo a su caballo, o hacer el esfuerzo porque el niño parecía fascinado con aquel pelo y no paraba de jalárselo.

Los nombres proporcionados comenzaron a remover algo en la memoria de Eren.

Claro, quienes estaban frente a él se trataban de sus líderes. Eren se enderezó en su caballo, queriendo mostrarse respetuoso. Fue un alivio finalmente ir recordando todo, ahora podría encontrar esas respuestas que buscaba.

Eren dio otra mirada al escuadrón, y comenzó a reconocerlos también. Eran los mismos del recuerdo que tuvo, solo que entre este grupo hacía falta alguien. Pero no podía recordar de quien se trataba.

Quien iba detrás de él, se trataba de aquel hombre de cabello ceniciento, y que ahora recordaba que se llamaba Auro Bossard. El de la izquierda, se trataba del rubio, y a quien ahora reconocía con el nombre de Erd Gin. El de la derecha, de piel media, recordó que se llamaba Gunter Schultz. Y el de al frente, quien lideraba el grupo, el hombre que se había bajado de su caballo y ahora luchaba para que su hijo no le arrancara el cabello, se llamaba Leví.

Eren entonces, poco a poco, pudo darle nombre a los otros rostros, y recuerdos relacionados con ellos le acompañaron a su revelación.

Berthold y Christa, los jóvenes rubios que juntos conversaban.

Ymir y Reiner, quienes les seguían en silencio.

Marco Boldt, y Jean Kirshtein, el chico que hablaba y el que apenas lo escuchaba por ver a su compañera de al frente:

Mikasa Ackerman, la hermosa chica de cabello negro que había arrojado la corona que aun llevaba en su regazo, su mejor amiga en todo el universo.

Armin Arlett, un chico rubio que le acompañaba a ella. Su mejor amigo también.

Mina Carolina, la chica pelinegra de coletas que conversaba con un chico rubio y fornido, Thomas Warnerg.

El chico moreno y la pelirroja de pequitas que juntos formaban la pareja de reclutas… no, "la pareja de idiotas" que estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo y que conversaban entre ellos: Franz y Hannah.

Sasha Browse, la muchacha que comía pan aun corriendo a caballo.

Y, a medida que los veía, podía recordar sus nombres, tantos, que muchos de ellos se repetían.

¡Claro, ahora podía saber quienes eran!

Eres soltó un suspiro de alivio. Múltiples recuerdos de sus años como cadete llegaron a él, y se dio cuenta entonces del aprecio que les había tomado a todas esas personas. Eren sonrió, sintiendo un alivio y felicidad desconocidas, pues de algún modo sentía, que ellos no deberían estar allí.

_Están todos aquí. Gracias al cielo…_

—¡Eso fue bajo!—. Escuchó quejarse a Hanji, volviendo a la conversación, o mejor dicho, pequeña discusión que sostenía con Leví.

Irving suspiró desde su puesto, y Eren de nuevo, de la nada supo, que aquellas discusiones eran frecuentes.

—¿Qué, vas a acusarme con Irving? Como lo veo yo, parece que está más interesado ahora en saludar que en defenderte.

—Puedo defenderme yo sola, enano.

A Eren le dieron ganas de reírse, a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Nadie le hablaba así a Leví, y a lo mejor después se desquitaba haciéndoles limpiar todo el Castillo…

Oh, un nuevo recuerdo apareció en su mente, y comenzó a completar el rompecabezas. Esta vez, se veía a él, y al escuadrón que permanecía a su lado, limpiando una amplia habitación. Pero en este recuerdo, aparecía alguien más... alguien que sentía, tenía que ver con toda esa situación que se desarrollaba entre su mente y sus memorias dormidas.

—Cuatro ojos apestoso.

—Sigue hablando así y pronto tu hijo repetirá tus mismas palabras.

—Esperaré ansioso ese día.

—Díselo a _ella_~.

Eren casi podía jurar que Leví tensó los hombros al escuchar aquello.

La pequeña discusión semejante a la que dos hermanos tendrían, terminó abruptamente allí, cuando, una mujer joven, de pequeña estatura, vivos ojos ambarinos y cabello rojo dorado, apareció corriendo lo mejor que podía hasta llegar al grupo. Al verlos pareció aliviada, y su aparente preocupación fue reemplazada por una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Leví!

El aludido se giró de inmediato, y Eren notó como un destello de felicidad nacía en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, qué alivio! Salió corriendo de repente y no pude alcanzarlo, en estas condiciones no puedo correr...

La voz joven, amable, agitó algo más en Eren. Comenzaba a recordar más cosas. Comenzaba a unir los puntos.

—Está bien, está conmigo ahora—. Le aseguró Leví, agitando el brazo del niño que no estaba aferrado a su cabello, omitiendo la parte del casi accidente con Hanji y el caballo.

Ella estaba por responder, pero no pudo decir ni la primera sílaba.

—¡Oye Petra, no te olvides de nosotros!—.Interrumpió la mujer de los anteojos, bajándose de su caballo.

La aludida sonrió modestamente, y saludó con respeto.

—Capitana Hanji, bienvenida de vuelta.

Eren lo comprendió entonces. Qué era lo que se le hacía extraño en todo esto. Faltaba _ella_. Petra Ral, como acababa de recordar que se llamaba. Quien le había guiado cuando se unió a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, quien había sido casi una figura materna en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Ella no estaba en la formación del Escuadrón Especial, el escuadrón que, como ahora se daba cuenta, le estaba protegiendo a él.

¿Pero, porqué faltaría si ella también era parte de él?

Algo seguía sin encajar allí. Y Eren podía sentir que no tenía que ver con el hecho de que parecía haber estado cuidando del niño rubio que cargaba en brazos, ni con el otro más pequeño de cabello negro que Leví cargaba y que seguía tirándole del pelo. No, había algo más allí, y Eren comenzó a sentir que la nostalgia se convertía en culpa y remordimiento.

—Gracias por cuidarlo en mi ausencia, no sabía a quién recurrir para que lo cuidara —dijo Hanji en respuesta. Y, con eso, tomó en brazos al niño todavía dormido—. Disculpa que hayas tenido que cargarlo, no sé por qué, siempre cae dormido a esta hora…

—Descuida, no es tan pesado como parece…

Hanji cargó al niño dormido y lo besó en la frente. El niño apenas se movió, pero no despertó del todo. Ni siquiera cuando le susurró al oído un "despierta pequeño monstruito, y saluda a tus papás" y se lo llevó hasta su padre que seguía avanzando al frente de la procesión.

La joven de cabello rojizo sonrió modestamente, y se volvió hacia el otro soldado para poder, finalmente, abrazarlo como había deseado desde que lo vio.

—¡Te extrañamos tanto! El nene no dejaba de preguntar por ti… cuando te fuiste estuvo llorando por dos horas hasta que se durmió… tuve que dejarlo dormir conmigo, no puede dormirse si no estás para contarle una historia… y por lo que veo extrañó tu cabello también, jejeje…—. Rió al final, apartando gentilmente un mechón del rostro que normalmente se peinaba hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás viendo mocoso?—La reprensión de parte de su superior hizo que la mente de Eren volviera por completo a la Tierra.

—Leví… —advirtió Petra, y le devolvió a Eren una sonrisa amistosa—. Eren, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo van tus transformaciones, algún progreso?

—Petra-san… ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros...? —fue lo que Eren alcanzó a preguntar, sintiéndose bastante confundido.

—Bueno… —comenzó a responder ella, sin apartar su mano de la de Leví, acariciando la cabeza del bebé que éste cargaba con la otra—. Edrei es un niño muy pequeño, todavía depende de mí, así que no puedo dejarlo con alguien más.

—¿Edrei?

La auténtica cara de confusión de Eren casi convence a Petra.

—¡Como has podido olvidado Eren! —Petra fingió estar ofendida— Ahora no te invitaré a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Eren seguía sin entender nada, y Petra pensó en serio que Eren se había creído aquello.

—Es broma Eren. Sabes que eres bienvenido en nuestra casa siempre…

En señal de aprobación y confianza, Petra apretó suavemente la mano de Leví, quien seguía cargando a su hijo, ahora dormido. Eren comprendió entonces todo, y se avergonzó épicamente por ello, al punto que sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo.

—No-no me diga que… ¿pero cuándo? … ¡u-u-ustedes! ¡ustedes…! —balbuceó incapaz de formar una oración coherente.

—Si vas a decir algo dilo, es molesto que tartamudees. Hasta Edrei hablaría mejor que tú—. Regañó Leví.

—Esto… no… señor… bueno… esto… ¡felicitaciones por su hijo!—. Fue lo que logró decir, inclinando la cabeza y preparándose para darle la orden al caballo de que lo sacara corriendo de allí antes de que dijera algo estúpido.

Petra rió divertida, una risa musical y jovial que llamó la atención del grupo que iba adelante, y que hizo que Leví se olvidara de la actitud extraña de Eren.

—Eren, no seas idiota —le reprendió Auro adelantándose un poco— Venir a decir eso con casi dos años de retraso.

—¿No me digas que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza allá afuera te provocó amnesia~? —aportó Erd riendo humorísticamente.

—¡Ya sé! ¡La titán hembra te borró la memoria! —dijo alguien, pero no pudo distinguir aquella voz.

"Titán hembra" se repitió, curioso de la extraña sensación opresiva que la frase causaba en él. Y por un momento, le pareció saber que significaba aquella frase. Una horrible sensación lo turbó, distrayéndolo del Escuadrón Especial que seguía riéndose a costa de él.

"_Eren."_

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, como un eco perdido pero no podía saber a quién pertenecía.

—Déjame recordarte entonces que me debes cien worus_—. _Mintió Gunter.

—Y que la limpieza del Cuartel nuevo te toca a ti este mes—. Dijo Erd, seriamente, aunque era mentira también.

—Y que prometiste cuidar a Edrei y a Sieg para que Petra, el enano, Irving y yo podamos ir a la fiesta de celebración~—. Exclamó Hanji desde adelante.

"_Eren."_

Finalmente Eren reaccionó.

—¿¡EEEEEEEEEH!?

—¡Hanji, golpea al chico a ver si espabila!

Eren se cubrió la cabeza instintivamente, pero nada pasó. Pero por su reacción, los involucrados comenzaron a reírse, llenando de más alegría el ambiente. Incluso Leví, siempre serio y distante, parecía estar feliz con el momento, toda su atención acaparada por el niño que cargaba, y por quien, como acababa de darse cuenta Eren al ver los anillos de plata brillar al reflejo de la luz del sol, era su esposa.

No pudo evitar sentir gran alegría en su interior ante aquello. Y como presupuso, incluso el Comandante en Jefe había contraído nupcias. Se preguntó qué otras cosas buenas descubriría a medida que recuperara los recuerdos más recientes que le faltaba reunir.

Pero lo que sí era cierto, era que no desperdiciaría ni un minuto de allí en adelante. Compartiría esa felicidad con sus amigos y compañeros, y se aseguraría de que Mikasa y Armin se contagiaran de esa felicidad también.

Aunque no pudiera recordar mucho, y aunque esa sensación no se hubiese esfumado todavía. No importaba, después averiguaría qué era, o mejor, dejaba las cosas así y se ocuparía en mejorar como soldado y así poder garantizar una victoria duradera a la humanidad.

—No le pegues, quedará peor de lo que está ahora—.Ironizó Leví, continuando el dialogo grupal.

—¿Peor? ¿Bromea capitán? ¡Ese extremo nivel de atontamiento ya no puede ser superado!_ —_se burló Auro.

—¡No se rían de Eren así!

—VamosPetra,sabesqueesjugando—.Concilió Gunter.

—La última vez dijeron lo mismo y el pobre chico quedó tan traumatizado que no se les acercó en semanas.

—Ya, ya, está bien, está bien. Eren, aunque te molestemos, no olvides que nos caes bien.

—A ustedes, eso de que seas un titán todavía no me causa mucha confianza.

—Auro…

—Está bien, Petra. Eren, tienes nuestra confianza.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Eren. Siempre estaremos contigo.

…

"_Eren, despierta."_

_._

_._

_._

_~O.o.O~*~O.o.O~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

El cálido sonido de las risas de compañeros queridos,

la cacofonía de los casos golpeando el pavimento, las conversaciones de las personas y sus exclamaciones de júbilo,

el gentil roce de los pétalos de bienvenida;

las imágenes de una feliz pareja a quienes había admirado y en quienes se había esforzado en confiar, sus líderes adelantándose, saludando a la gente, recibiendo sus regalos, cabalgando triunfantes;

y sobre todo, el toque aun fresco en su hombro de las palmadas amistosas que sintió en sus hombros -y nuca- de los tres hombres y la joven chica que le habían ofrecido su protección,

se desvanecieron como el humo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una fuerte sacudida lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y, exaltado, miró a su alrededor.

Se percató entonces, de que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente.

No era el cielo tranquilo y las casa de Karannes lo que se alzaba frente a sí. Era el techo, blanco y desnudo, al igual que las estrechas paredes.

Ya no había ruido, ni siquiera el sobresaliente rugido de las campanas. Solo había silencio absoluto allí.

Ni tampoco estaba rodeado de gente alegre y bulliciosa. Solo había una persona frente a él, silenciosa como la muerte, y con una mirada que transmitía que había sido testigo en más de una ocasión de los estragos que ella causaba.

Y el leve dolor que había sentido en su nuca cuando la palmada, o mejor dicho, el golpecito que Auro le había proporcionado, se trasladó a su frente intensificándose con una añadida migraña.

Aquello era el mundo real, no el de los sueños que un corazón dolido y una mente llena de remordimiento crearon como escape de la locura.

—Eren, nos vamos al Monumento a los Caídos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enderezándose.

Eren había caído dormido luego de llorar largo rato cuando regresaron de las murallas. Desde entonces no había despertado, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, y su mente nublada seguía adormilada como si se hubiera levantando a las tres de la mañana.

Un atisbo de culpabilidad asomó en el rostro de Mikasa. Eren aun no lo sabía, no al menos toda la historia de la misión. Bajó la mirada, evitando la de Eren.

—Vamos a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros.

Eren comprendió todo entonces. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos. La misión, cómo se desarrolló, y cómo había terminado. Recordó ver morir a tantos camaradas en el proceso, y a él mismo eligiendo no pelear y confiar. Recordó como, mientras huía, vio en solos segundos, perder las vidas de personas a las que simplemente les tomó aprecio, respeto, admiración.

Y entonces todo su sueño también vino a su memoria. En su sueño regresaba a casa después de haber terminado una misión que no era la 57, sino otra más. Por eso era que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, porque técnicamente en sus recuerdos no estaba el haber dejado las murallas con algún otro propósito.

Recordó también las caras que había visto detrás de él.

Samuel.

Mina Carolina.

Thomas Warnerg.

Franz y Hannah.

Marco Boldt.

Quienes nunca dejaron las murallas, pero cumplieron con su deber como defensores de la humanidad hasta el final.

.

.

.

Y también Iván, Ness y Siz.

.

.

.

Y también Auro Bossard, Gunter Schultz, Erd Gin, y Petra ral.

.

.

.

Eren, finalmente, supo la respuesta a la pregunta que había estado flotando en su mente mientras soñaba.

Supo porqué había algo que no encajaba, porqué sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Porqué sentía nostalgia, tristeza, remordimiento.

Porqué sentía que su memoria se volvía difusa y no podía recordar, pero porqué si recordaba a las personas del sueño y algunos aspectos de ellas.

Porque, simplemente, estaba soñando con una misión que nunca se dio, ni nunca se daría.

Porque su sueño mostraba un futuro que nunca existiría.

Mostraba una misión exitosa con personas que nunca podrían estar allí para llevarla a cabo.

Porque en su sueño, vivían personas que había visto morir cruelmente. Vivian personas, como en una realidad alternativa, ajenas a lo que tan solo esa mañana, en el mundo real, había pasado. Porque esa felicidad experimentada allí, nunca se cumpliría.

Porque todos ellos, y más soldados cuyos nombres desconocía pero cuyas voluntades siempre le animarían a luchar, a diferencia de aquel sueño, nunca habían regresado a las murallas.

Nunca entrarían de vuelta, serían bañados en pétalos de rosas, coronados con flores, o recibidos con júbilo en esta tierra. Ni recibidos por sus familias, ni proclamados héroes, ni invitados a una gran fiesta para celebrar su victoria. Ni tener la oportunidad de formar sus propias familias…

Eren se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando sintió la gentil mano de Mikasa aferrarse a la suya, transmitiéndole valor.

—Resiste.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, ya terminando la ceremonia de despedida, Eren fue el último en llegar hasta el Monumento. Se sintió enfermo de solo ver tantos nombres cincelados allí.

—Me encargaré de vengarlos. A todos. Lo juro. Exterminaré a los titanes, a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Honraré sus memorias!

Y, acto seguido, alzó sus manos lo más alto que pudo, y dejó caer una pequeña lluvia de pétalos de las flores que le habían dado en el camino. La suave brisa que corría las elevó por un momento, en un pequeño remolino que envolvió los tobillos de Eren y luego volaron en dirección al pie de aquella roca que guardaba los nombres de los héroes.

Armin lo observó a lo lejos, en silencio. Él, junto a Mikasa, en el camino hasta allí, había escuchado de labios de Eren lo que había soñado.

"_Tal vez lo que soñaste, es tu despedida. Dijiste que viste a Mina, a Marco, a Thomas, Samuel, Franz y Hannah. Y también a quienes perdimos ayer. Nunca pudiste despedirte de ellos, ¿no es así Eren?_

_»La primera vez en Trost, estabas con la policía militar, ni siquiera sabías que Marco había muerto hasta que te lo dijimos el día que nos unimos a la Tropa de Reconocimiento. Así que no estuviste cuando nos despedimos de ellos. Y hoy, ni siquiera te enteraste de quienes perdimos sino hasta ahora. Con los demás… no pudiste despedirte porque fuiste tras la titán hembra para vengarlos. Recuperamos casi todos los cuerpos, pero tuvimos que abandonarlos… eran ellos o nosotros. Muchos criticaron al Capitán Leví por eso, pero en realidad fui yo el de la idea. Lo siento… tal vez… tal vez… no, alguien más lo hubiera pensado. Es triste, pero tal vez es mejor así. Creo que hubiera sido más difícil decirles adiós si estuvieran presentes. Así es más difícil desprendernos de ellos y dejarlos ir…_

_»Pero Eren, tú has soñado un maravilloso sueños con ellos. Sabes, creo que ha sido bueno. Dices que la gente nos recibía con alegría. Podría eso significar, junto a la presencia de nuestros compañeros, que la humanidad será libre. Y a la vez, que ellos no se han ido, siguen con nosotros. De alguna manera, pero así lo siento. Cuando tomo las espadas, siento que algo me da fuerzas para luchar y no rendirme, aunque sea débil. ¡Ese debe ser el significado de esto!_

_»Que aunque no los veamos, ellos nos acompañan en espíritu, y sus voluntades nos dan la fuerza para seguir adelante. Que no han muerto en vano, y que no debemos dejar que sus sacrificios se pierdan… que siempre los recordemos..."_

Eren recordó la respuesta que Armin le dio cuando le contó lo que había soñado. Nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo. Era cierto, se le había dado el privilegio de verlos, una vez más, y poder así, sentir un poco de paz. Y ánimos, para seguir de pie, para seguir luchando. Para verlos una última vez más, vivos, felices, antes de darles el adiós final.

Sí, y lo mejor de todo, ahora con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, podía recordarlo, podía saberlo con certeza: no estaba solo.

_«Cuenta con nosotros, Eren. Siempre estaremos contigo.»_

_._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_¡Hola y gracias por leer!_

_Decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Eren, ya que así se nos mostraría un panorama más generalizado y podría incluir a aquellos que salieron en los primeros capítulos y se ganaron un lugar en nuestros corazones ;-)_

_Me gustó escribir este, me hizo llorar y reír un poco *suspiro* Así que, lean, disfruten, pónganse sentimentales, rían. Porque de por sí SNK es bastante dramático, así que equilibro mis historias sobre ello de vez en cuando para no reabrir las heridas tan seguido… podría decir que esta es una de ellas :3_

_Edrei es un nombre de origen hebreo. Lo usé por tres cosas. Me gustó como sonaba, significa "Fuerte", y tanto Petra como Leví son nombres de origen hebreo. En cuanto a Sieg, significa "victoria" en alemán._

_Woru, romanización de "wall" como lo pronuncian los japoneses, fue el nombre que le di a la moneda del mundo de SNK._

_Aclarado esto, les agradezco grandemente por leer. Es bonito ver el apoyo de los seguidores, bien sea con reviews, favoriteando o siguiendo. Gracias de nuevo._

_¡Y por cierto, Feliz Navidad y/o Feliz Januca a todos!_

~*~.~*~.~*~

_**Sind die Jäger!**_

_._

—Fanfiction, 24 de Diciembre de 2013.


End file.
